


Watchtower

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All Along the Watchtower - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Arthur looks out and realizes danger is coming to Camelot.





	Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> A very random short fic based around the lyrics of "All Along the Watchtower" by Bob Dylan. I don't own the lyrics.

All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women they came and they went  
Barefoot servants too  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wildcat did growl  
Two riders were approaching  
And the wing began to howl

 

Arthur stands in the high tower looking down at the town. They haven’t had any trouble lately which is making him happy on one hand but also nervous because he could feel something coming. The town is bustling, women carrying baskets and men carrying tools, when he sees Merlin run through the courtyard. For some inexplicable reason his manservant is missing his shoes and Arthur can’t wait to hear his ridiculous excuse as to why. Arthur is deep in thought until he hears a strange sound coming from the forest. He doesn’t recognize what animal it is. Before he can figure it out the sound of hooves on cobblestone is audible. Looking down Arthur sees two knights coming back from the look out. They look alarmed and Arthur’s hand instinctively moves to his sword. The wind begins to howl. As it does Merlin freezes in the middle of the courtyard and catches sight of Arthur. They lock eyes. Arthur can feel the danger but somehow the fact that Merlin’s face has lost all of its color, he knows this is not a danger they have faced before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
